


Forbidden Love

by ALCzysz17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Jonsa Drabbles, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Jonsa Drabble Week Round 2, 2018Theme for all drabbles is 'actual incest'.Each drabble is shy of 500 words and summary provided in each chapter.18th - Firsts19th - Essos20th - Modern AU21st - Truth22nd - Bastards23rd - Furs24th - Free Day - BabiesEnjoy! ^_~





	1. Forbidden Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all drabbles in one sitting (technically in one standing, I wrote all of them at work). I decided to do a central theme for all of them and that them is 'actual incest'. So Jon is Ned's son in all of these drabbles. 
> 
> Some of these are just a sample of ideas I am thinking of writing because for some reason I love the forbidden aspect of these two finding love though they are siblings. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^_~

 

 

  
Sansa had never been to close to her half-brother, Jon. Their lives had never intertwined much unless she was included in the outings to the Wolfswood or Wintertown. Sansa wasn't always invited though. She tried not to let it bother her, she had better things to do anyway.  
  
Still, it bothered her immensely.  
  
Even more so when she found that Jon, her father's bastard, was always invited. It hurt that her siblings seemed to prefer his company to her own. What was it that Jon had that she didn't?  
  
It was this curiosity that made her watch him as much as possible. Sansa would do everything to be outside and observe her half-brother. She even went out of her way to interact with him, just to see why her true born siblings preferred Jon over her.  
  
Sansa noted he was quiet most of the time, his eyes usually downcast while the rest of his face appeared solemn and even withdrawn. Jon had a quick tongue too. He threw Theon as many barbed comments as he recieved.  
  
At first, she didn't get the appeal then he smiled and laughed at a joke Robb told him as they practiced their swordsmanship. Get breath hitched in her throat at the sound and her heart made this strange thump inside her chest to accompany the fluttering in her belly.  
  
Intrigued, she investigated further and interacted with Jon more.  
  
There was no way she could describe the pure joy and happiness she felt upon getting Jon to laugh at a joke of hers. Sansa felt like she was going to float into the sky as she felt so light.  
  
Things changed after that. Her siblings invited her more and Sansa accepted readily, if only to spend more time with Jon.  
  
Then a shift happened between her and Jon.  
  
Sansa had never been close to any boys aside from her brothers and Theon. Yet, she never felt like this with them.  
  
It was subtle with light brushes of their fingers. Handing over items, standing to close together, and even Jon once took her hand to show her something. Subtle, curious, and sweet.  
  
The touches shifted from fingers and hands to her cheek, his arm, her waist, and his chest. Sansa was always left feeling full, warm, and fuzzy, yet wanting more in the end.  
  
More came in the form of lingering hugs, long, heavy stares, and deep breathing. More was what caused the gap between them to close until their lips touched in a first kiss.  
  
More surpassed kisses hidden in the shadows. More was Jon pinching her nipples, fingering her wet folds, and showing her true pleasure with only his tongue and lips.  
  
Sansa showed him how well her tongue and lips were too. It all cultivated into a forbidden passion between half-siblings. Nights spent cuddling and kissing until the urge for more came and Sansa gave him her maiden's gift.  
  
And it all started with jealousy....


	2. Voyage to a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shift between them was gradual. It was so easy to forget who they truly were here. Easy to forget their old lives and even their past relation to each other. Easy for the lines to blur when playing husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this idea so much! There are so many opportunities and directions to go when writing an idea like this. This is only a sample of what I would like to explore in another oneshot or maybe story, who knows? 
> 
> Enjoy! ^_~

 

 

Somehow, Jon didn’t know how exactly, but somehow he convinced Sansa to give up the dream of returning to Winterfell. He convinced her to go some place warm, some place safe.

Davis smuggled them to White Harbor, to a ship that was setting sail for Essos. The old man tried to change his mind, to reconsider, but there was no changing Jon’s mind.

He found upon waking from his death that his memory was fuzzy, some portions of his life forgotten completely while memories Jon had while inhabiting Ghost made it hard to function like a normal human being.

Then there was Sansa.

For some strange reason, Jon could remember her growing up yet images of her mixed with memories of Ygritte. There were days Jon wasn’t sure if he should hug her like a sister or kiss her like a lover. His feelings and emotions were muddled when it came to her.

Sansa took to sea travel poorly. Many nights he held her hair back as she puked in a chamber pot. She spent most of the voyage below deck.

The sight of land brought tears to her eyes, her hand squeezing tightly within his. Jon kissed her knuckles, promising her a better life here.

“Together?” She questioned, staring deeply into his eyes.

“Together,” Jon echoed in confirmation.

Jon took to manual labor easily, working in forestry for a carpenter and his business. He and Sansa were given food and lodge while Jon worked for the man. Sansa said they were husband and wife, telling Jon in private that she never wanted to marry again.

“But you might find love here, Sansa.” She only smiled softly at him, her eyes so warm they made his heart ache.

“I don’t need love, I have you,” she answered, leaving Jon speechless.

The shift between them was gradual. It was so easy to forget who they truly were here. Easy to forget their old lives and even their past relation to each other. Easy for the lines to blur when playing husband and wife.

Jon was chopping a tree an hour outside the city when he hard shouting then saw darkness. When he woke, Sansa was beside his bed with red eyes and wet cheeks. A tree had fallen on him by accident, crushing his left leg.

They had to amputate it below the knee.

It took Jon weeks to get used to the crutches and not having a left foot. He could still feel it; invisible to the eye. He became an apprentice to his boss, learning carpentry while Sansa continued as a seamstress.

Then one night Sansa came to bed sans clothing. She rid him his breeches, stroking his cock to hardness before engulfing him in her warm, wet cunt.

Sansa rode his cock like she was made for it. Telling him she loved him, telling him she wanted his babes. Jon spilled in her willingly, repeating her words of love.

It was easier this way…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, all the drabbles will have some form of smut in them except for the final day, but ya probably already know that considering you decided to read it on ‘E’ rating anyway, lol. 
> 
> I feel like this one is kind of jumpy, but its hard to put a premise in with only a 500 word limit (which I totally went over lol). 
> 
> I found the idea of Jon losing a leg interesting, it would make Sansa even more motherly towards him, breathing into his mommy issues and more attachment towards her with romantic tones that he shouldn’t have for his sister. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed and let me know whatcha think!? ^_~


	3. I Hate That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa never liked her half-brother, Jon. Hated his curly hair, hated his grey eyes that matched father’s, and hated how much she loved being fucked by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I really enjoyed writing! Sansa is a little minx and I'd love to eventually write a longer version of this story. Maybe in the next year? 
> 
> Enjoy!! ^_~

 

 

Sansa never liked her half-brother, Jon. Hated his curly hair, hated his grey eyes that matched father’s, and hated how much she loved being fucked by him.

It had originally started out as a way to mess with him. Jon had come to live with them at the age of twelve. His mother, Ashara had passed. Jon had been an awkward kid trying to get used to the cold of Winterfell as he was used to the heat of Dorne.

Sansa noticed as they started to age, the strange attention he would give her. She was thirteen when she realized what that attention was. Sansa was, at first, grossed out, but then she became intrigued. She decided to torment him for his incestuous feelings.

She started off small by wearing more skirts around Jon to show off her toned legs from volleyball practice. She then went without wearing bras at home with tight shirts to tease him with the shape of her breast and pointed nipples.

Jon would swallow awkwardly, his eyes shifting from her to the ground and ceiling. Those grey eyes would always land back on her; always. It was a victory every time she felt his lingering gaze on her being.

Overtime though, Sansa found she liked doing the act as much as he liked the show. She hated the hot and bothered feeling boiling in her belly, and how wet her panties would get when his eyes were on her. Hated it, yet at the same time craved it.

Just before her sixteenth birthday, she upped the ante. It was only her and Jon at home while her parents and their siblings were out and about. Sansa was feeling horny as all hell. Foolishly, she had given her virginity to Joffrey and it wasn’t even good.

Sansa had laid there in pain then got herself off by shamelessly thinking of her half-brother afterwards. He broke up with her two days later though it only half broke her heart. She was more relieved than anything else, focusing on Jon instead.

That night she wore a skirt without panties. She crossed in front of the living room tv to get his attention then bent over to pick something up and showed Jon her wet pussy lips.

Jon whined her name in a high-pitched tone. Sansa slipped her hand between her thighs, rubbing her folds to show him better. “I’m so horny, Jon. Could you take care of it like a good big brother?”

Looking over her shoulder, she saw his dark, heated gaze. Swiftly, Jon had her laid out on the couch and his face buried between her thighs. He made love to her cunt with his mouth and tongue, showing her what she was missing with Joffrey.

Sansa spent the rest of the afternoon beneath Jon as he fucked her. She spent her birthday night riding his face. She spent the next thirty years being fucked by him and she still hated how much she loved it…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost used 'Firsts' as the story for this one, but then I realized I was writing more for canon than modern AU. Hope y'all enjoyed and let me know whatcha think?! ^_~


	4. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like a bad joke, a punchline said before the story was finished. It was like watching a train heading your way, but your legs refused to work. All her life she thought Jon Snow was only a kid her father decided to foster out of pity, yet the DNA test said differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this story is another one I would love to do a long oneshot on. Maybe a chapter story, but I enjoyed writing this one out too. I think the only one I feel meh about is Day 6: Furs, only because that one I wasn't entirely sure what I would be writing for it. 
> 
> Enjoy!! ^_~

 

 

It was like a bad joke, a punchline said before the story was finished. It was like watching a train heading your way, but your legs refused to work. All her life she thought Jon Snow was only a kid her father decided to foster out of pity, yet the DNA test said differently.

Her parents passed a few years ago then Robb died in an accident at a friend’s wedding. Jon had gone into the military branch, the Night’s Watch at sixteen while she and Arya went to the Vale, and Bran and Rickon lived with Uncle Edmure in Riverrun.

Sansa spent the next few years dodging her uncle’s gross affections especially after Arya ran away. She felt alone and scared, trying to finish school to escape her aunt’s house that had become a cage and slowly suffocating her.

Her escape came in the form of more deaths. A thunderstorm migrated from Storm’s End down to Riverrun causing massive flooding. Sansa was preparing for graduation when they got the call.

It was in Riverrun for her brothers and uncle’s funerals that she met Jon Snow again. Recently discharged from the Night’s Watch over head trauma, Sansa all but begged him to take her with. He was reluctant, but in the end agreed.

They traveled to Dorne where Jon heard he may have family. Sansa had never been too close to him growing up, but she knew Jon was a good person and it was proven to her on their journey South. She confided in him about her life in the Vale, cried in his arms over the horrible experiences she went through.

Jon spoke of his time in the military though his memories were muddled and left him confused and dazed at times. The few times she crawled into his bed for comfort he called her ‘Ygritte’ though he couldn’t remember who Ygritte was.

By the time they reached Dorne, Sansa felt like she knew Jon as much as her dead siblings had (in her mind, Arya was dead, it was easier to forgive her for abandoning Sansa).

The closer they grew, the more attraction formed between them. Jon tried to treat her like a sister, like Arya, but Sansa wouldn’t have it. She went out with Arianne Martell, their neighbor, where Sansa bought sexy lingerie.

Sansa waited until Jon got home from work, greeting him at the door in the sexy blue number. “Am I a sister now, Jon?” she asked tauntingly, cocking her hip out.

Jon merely groaned her name then picked her up to take to bed. He made love to her that night, worshipping her body and engulfing her in his love.

Now she was standing beside Jon in the doctor’s office as they’re told that she and him share paternal DNA; her father’s DNA.

Unconsciously, Sansa placed a hand on her stomach as horror filled her veins.

They're half-siblings and she’s pregnant…

 

TBC – Day 7: Free Day - Babies

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is a continuation for this story on Day 7: Free Day which I dubbed 'Babies'. Gee, I wonder why? I hope y'all enjoyed this drabble like the rest! Thanks so much for reading and let me know whatcha think!? ^_~


	5. Better to be a Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her life had been so horrible as Sansa and so easy as Alayne. Maybe it was in her best interest to stay as a bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to choose the 'Bastards' option because I love playing Sansa as Alayne, there's always so many interesting possibilities. I hope y'all enjoy this one!
> 
> Enjoy!! ^_~

 

 

Though life could be hard as a bastard, Sansa found she liked the experience. There were no expectations, people may treat her horribly at times, but they were far more truthful in front of her as Alayne Stone than as Sansa Stark. Her life had been so horrible as Sansa and so easy as Alayne. Maybe it was in her best interest to stay as a bastard.

Petyr promised her Winterfell, a true born name to be had, the iron throne, but Sansa wanted none of that. She wanted an uncomplicated life; she wanted a simple circumstance; she wanted to be Alayne.

When things started to go south with Lord Royce at the helm; Sansa ran away. Leaving behind an unwanted betrothal, a manipulative man, and the last of Sansa Stark.

Alayne traveled North, inserting herself within a small group trying to escape Lannister destruction. She made it as far as Moat Cailin, aiming for White Harbor when she saw him.

The group stopped at a small Inn to eat and rest. Alayne flirted shamelessly with the stable boy before her eyes landed on a dark mass in the corner of the packed Inn. What drew her gaze wasn’t the dark mass, but the white beast beside it.

Red eyes met blue and the beast was off, racing her way. The dark mass caught the beast around the throat, apologizing but he and the beast were swiftly kicked out.

Alayne could feel the stirrings of Sansa’s memories, beckoning to remember. Curious, she went outside where it was pouring rain to find them in the stable of the Inn.

The dark mass, a man with dark, dirty hair and shaggy beard noticed her and apologized again. Alayne waved him off, asking about the beast; direwolf that is.

The man introduced himself as Jon Snow, another bastard. He answered her questions as she stroked Ghost’s fur. His grey eyes squinted at her, he inquired if they had ever met, telling her about his memory loss. She said ‘no’, though Sansa’s memories said otherwise.

Alayne invited him into her reluctant group. They arrived at White Harbor, breaking from the group to stay. Ghost adored her, and she did him, and his master. Her father taught her how to seduce a man, it was how she hooked Harold Hardyng and it’s how she found herself beneath Jon as he took her maidenhead.

He was gentle, loving, and it helped the pain recede. Alayne wrapped her legs around his hips, encouraging him to thrust deeply inside her. His cock was thick, stretching her tight channel and rubbing her sensitive walls. His thumb pressed down on her nub to increase her pleasure.

Jon encouraged her to peak before he reached his, filling her to the brim with his seed. Alayne touched her flat belly, wondering if she’ll get pregnant and excited at the prospect.

His hand intertwined with hers, his thumb caressing her belly as he asked, “Marry me?”

And Sansa said, “Yes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things escalated fast here, but this story was definitely more of a standalone concept rather than a story I was thinking of doing. Let me know if you're interested, but I would probably do a long oneshot for this idea. Hope y'all enjoyed this drabble and let me know whatcha think?! ^_~


	6. Bare Naked Furs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon loved it when his bed furs smelled like Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like shit, and I hate my job. Lol. Here's Day 6 and it's smutty. ^_~

 

 

Jon loved it when his bed furs smelled like Sansa. Lately she’s been slipping into his bedchambers to take a short nap, stating his scent comforted her and kept the nightmares at bay. He found that her scent did the same for him.

Long hours dealing with Lords and smallfolk was tiring and stressful. Nothing relaxed Jon more than coming to his bed and dropping face first into his furs to smell her sweet scent. Shamelessly, he’s grown hard from the mere smell of his sweet half-sister.

Quite a few times Jon had rutted into his furs, pretending it was his sister until he peaked in his breeches. His feelings were gross and deplorable, sending him out into the cold to pray for his incestuous sins.

Sansa didn’t make it any easier by constantly lying in his bed. Her scent dominated his furs and it made him wonder if she could even smell his scent anymore. But that was a dark road to go down as it always brought thoughts of her cuddled into his furs and Jon found himself hard every time.

Every time.

It took everything in Jon to hold his tongue as he listened to the Lords speak about the missed opportunities by allowing Sansa to remain unwed. He tried to placate them best he could, but he was also raging on the inside too.

They knew how terrible Ramsay Bolton was, and they expected Sansa to get over that trauma and wed a third time for alliances? It was pure madness, not to mention it angered Jon on a personal, sickening level.

The thought of another man touching Sansa made his blood boil and erode in his veins. If he could, he’d wed her himself to save her and protect her.

Jon entered his bedchamber, aiming to bury his face into his furs when he found the object of his affections lying in his bed; nude.

His mouth went dry at the sight. Sansa laid on her back, her arms curled into the furs on the bed. He started at her beautiful face, traveling down to her round breasts, tipped with rosy nipples. Her legs were somewhat spread, sparing him a peak at her red-haired mound and folds.

Slowly, his eyes trailed up her body to see her eyes open, watching him curiously.

“You’re beautiful,” Jon mumbled in the silence of his chambers.

“Keep me warm,” Sansa replied, lifting her arms in a gesture for him to enter her embrace. He went gladly.

Eventually cuddling changed to kissing and stroking. Before long Jon was kissing his way down her body, tasting and teasing her rosy nipples.

Jon spread her open and supped at her lovely cunt, stroking her folds with his warm tongue. Sansa gasped and moaned, encouraging him to make love to her with his mouth. She came undone when he sucked her nub into his mouth.

No one could have her, he though as he entered her. Sansa belonged to him and him alone.

In his furs…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely not apart of the 'wanna writer a longer version', it's more self-contained and really...I didn't know what to write for this one, I just knew I didn't want to write the tears option because it would have been sad, lol. Going to bed and hoping I feel better for work tomorrow. Let me know whatcha think!? ^_~


	7. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the results of their passionate coupling nursing on her breast made it real for Jon. It made him happy, it made him fall in love with the little dark-haired baby girl. It also horrified him to know that his daughter was also his niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of ‘Truth’. I hope you like the last drabble!! This one was the sweetest to write and I think a perfect ending to the Jonsa Drabble Week. 
> 
> Enjoy!! ^_~

 

 

Jon stood by her side through the whole ordeal. He stayed with her through the hard decisions and the tearful nights. Through the throwing up, the odd cravings, and weight gain. Nothing short of death could remove him from Sansa’s life.

  
Not even the revelation that the man who fostered him was truly his father or that he got his half-sister pregnant.

  
When they left the doctor’s after the revelation, Jon shredded the results then held a crying Sansa when she announced her pregnancy to him. It seemed all so surreal even to his muddled and broken mind.

  
Seeing the results of their passionate coupling nursing on her breast made it real for Jon. It made him happy, it made him fall in love with the little dark-haired baby girl. It also horrified him to know that his daughter was also his niece.

  
Sansa stroked her tiny head, smiling down at her lovingly. Jon slowly approached them, his heart beating so loudly that it was all he could hear. Her eyes flickered up to his, smile still in place.

  
“She’s prefect, isn’t she?” Sansa asked breathlessly, looking at him with her soft, glossy eyes.

  
“You both are,” Jon answered, reaching down to grasp her hand tightly in his.

  
“We’re going to be a happy family, right?” she asked tightly, her throat thick with raw emotion.

  
“Aye,” he agreed. “The happiest.”

  
“Okay, let’s get a picture of mother, father, and baby!” the nurse announced cheerfully.

  
Sansa scooted over, forcing him onto the hospital bed where he wrapped his arms tightly around his girls.

  
His heart warmed at the thought. His girls.

  
They had gone to a small clinic, checking Jon’s DNA to see if there was a match to figure out who his parents might be. They had gotten a hit on both parents; Eddard Stark and Ashara Dayne. Jon opted to not have his DNA put into the system after Sansa’s announcement and decision to keep the baby.

  
Jon had gone back and forth over the decision, if it was the right thing to do or not. Yet now as he held Sansa in his arms, gazing over her shoulder at their daughter, he came to the conclusion that it was the best decision.

  
Their daughter’s little face crinkled, her mouth opened wide in a big yawn. Hearing a sniffle, Jon turned his head to see Sansa softly crying with her eyes locked on their daughter. He pressed a kiss to her temple, stroking her arm comfortingly.

  
“Everything’s going to be alright,” Jon mumbled into her skin, dragging his lips down the side of her head to press another kiss to her cheek.

  
“You promise?” Sansa asked with a thick swallow, turning to connect her eyes with his.

  
He nodded, drowning within her blue gaze. “I promise.” Jon then pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her lips, sealing the vow and showing her all at once the love he harbored for her and the child they created together…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this drabble and thank you so much for reading my contributions to the week. This was super fun to do and I will definitely be participating in the next drabble week! Hopefully y’all will be seeing longer versions of many of these drabbles in the coming months, thanks again and let me know whatcha think!? ^_~


End file.
